


No Strings

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: you were his best friend, he was yours. A pair of friends with a few extra benefits with no strings of course. But that didn’t stop you. Your feelings just had to find a way to become latched onto Yeosang, making every little thing he does a trigger for you to gush over him. It would only be convenient for him to say the same. Sadly enough, he wasn’t saying it to you. You were his best friend, but he was more than that to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**“You look so pretty like this” **Yeosang’s fingers occupy your mouth, muffling your loud moans as he wrecks your used pussy. 

His hips briskly snapping against yours, his skin slapping your inner thigh each time he comes down on you. Yeosang grunts as your teeth sink into his fingers, drool glistening your lips as you look at Yeosang pleadingly with furrowed eyes.

“God, look at you, such a good girl- _nnnngh fuckkk” _You feel your jaw relax, Yeosang removes his fingers from your mouth, finally letting you catch the breath of air that was deprived by his fingers. 

Yeosang’s thrusts became sloppier, grunts lower as he dips his head between your neck and shoulder. “Y-Yeosang_ggggghha _I’m s-so close” Shivers run down your spine as Yeosang’s hot breath fans over the exposed nape of your neck, inching your head back for more of his warmth.

“_Fuck_, turn around” The built-up pleasure dies down as Yeosang flips you over before inserting his cock deep in you once again, picking up his pace as your ass sticks in the air for him. 

“Oh god- _fuckfuckfuck_ Yeosang” Your walls clench around Yeosang’s length, earning a breathy loud groan falling from his lips. 

“I wanna cum in your pussy so badly- _nnnngggfuckkkk” _Yeosang’s hands move from your waist to your hips, holding you in place as he pounds into you relentlessly, sending you lurching forward every time. 

Your boobs bounce back and forth as Yeosang’s skin slaps against your ass, increasing the stinging sensation as his thrusts quicken.

Yeosang digs his fingers into your skin, leaving crescent indents in your hips before moving one hand down to your ass, kneading it roughly before landing a spank. 

The stinging pain mixed with the clouding pleasure makes you release another high-pitched moan, throwing your head back as you see Yeosang pressing his lips in a thin line, strands of hair stuck to his forehead as a few hangs, moving back and forth as his hips snap into yours.

Your arms quiver, struggling to support your weight as Yeosang fucks you into the mattress. You felt pressure on your clit, Yeosang starts rubbing your clit with his saliva soaked fingers, sending your eyes rolling back as your mind grows hazy.

“_Uhhhnnnnnggh- _Yeosang, I’m gonna-” You hucked in a deep breath Yeosang’s cock hits your spot, causing you to clench tighter around his cock. 

Yeosang lets out a harsh groan, fucking you faster, sending your face buried into the pillow as you grip the sheets below you, knuckles turning white as you feel your orgasm coming. 

You let out a muffled cry before descending your head above the pillow, gasping for air as your built-up high hits you, sending your thighs quivering as euphoria courses through your body, covering Yeosang’s cock in your release.

“You feel so _fucken_ good holy shit” Yeosang rolls back his head, eyes shut as his thrusts grew sloppier, deeper as he chases his own high. 

You felt him twitch in you before pulling himself out swiftly. You run a hand through your hair as your legs quiver on the brink of collapse. Yeosang pumps his cock with your juices, grunting as he looks down at your body.

Your arms had given up, your body falls against the mattress, arms stretched out in front of you as you flip yourself over. 

You look up at Yeosang, his scrunched up face shows how close he was to spill his cum all over your stomach. With a final pump, Yeosang’s cum had painted your stomach.

With a deep, low grunt, Yeosang pumps out the rest of his high, spurts of cum dripping from his tip. “_Fuckkkk_” Yeosang runs his free hand through his hair, slicking it back before collapsing beside you. 

“Are you going to let me marinate in your cum or what, Yeosang?” With a chuckle, Yeosang pulls a few tissues from the nightstand beside him. Catching his release in the tissue before chucking it to the ground. 

“I love seeing you like that” You inch closer to Yeosang’s body, pressing your back against his sweaty chest as his arm wraps over your body, letting you play with his fingers. 

“That’s gross” 

“It’s actually pretty hot” You chuckle at his remark, tracing the outline of his veins on his hand. 

You felt Yeosang bury his nose his your hair, shifting comfortably as he hugged you into him. Your eyes grew droopier by the second, narrowly focusing on the invisible art you drew on his hand. 

“Are you staying the night?” You ask, Yeosang takes a sharp breath, nuzzling his face deeper into your head. 

“Maybe”

“Why ‘maybe’?” Your voice was soft now, the fatigue slowly eating you as your fingers tangle with Yeosang’s. 

“I have something tomorrow” You didn’t have a problem with whatever Yeosang was doing, but you couldn’t help but crave his presence whenever he was gone.

His touch was silky, touching you in all the right places to make you feel warm and fuzzy. The bed felt cold without him each time he had come over for a quick fuck. 

“Oh? Does it really need you to go home though? I have a shower you know, and your clothes that you leave behind” You chuckle to yourself, Yeosang had practically unintentionally brought over his entire closet each time he came over.

“Well, I can’t be seen leaving a girls house to meet up with another girl can I?” Your breath hitched in your throat, your thumb stopped caressing the skin on his hand as you felt a sharp pain in your chest.

You stayed silent, still processing what had come out of Yeosang’s mouth. “Y/N?” Yeosang’s voice had snapped you out of your minor trance, unclasping your hand from his.

“Oh… yeah? Who is this unlucky girl?” Yeosang’s hand had dropped down to your waist, caressing the skin softly with his thumb before resting it completely. 

“Eujin, from the Chemistry department… We’ve been talking” It was awfully quiet as soon as Yeosang had said that. You were going through a roller coaster of emotions you shouldn’t have to go through.

_Happy_. That’s how you should’ve felt. 

It wasn’t like Yeosang actually had an interest in you. After all, you were just a pair of best friends. Best friends who occasionally fucked whether it’d be in a supply closet or a sketchy ally. 

_Hurt_. That’s how you actually felt.

You didn’t expect anyone to snatch him up so unexpectedly. The growing pain in your chest pierces deeper. There wasn’t supposed to be any strings and you may just have broken that rule. Perhaps it was your fault for feeling hurt.

“So, you’re going on a date?” Each word you spoke seemingly hurt you even more.

“Breakfast date I guess” 

“Cute, I hope you have fun” You push yourself out of his hold, making your way to the scattered clothes on the floor before picking up your clothes. 

“Where are you going?” Yeosang piped up from the bed, propping himself on his elbows as he watched you. 

“Taking a shower. You should probably leave. Don’t wanna miss that date of yours tomorrow” Yeosang watched you leave through the door, he could hear the subtle slam of the bathroom door as you drop your clothes to the ground. 

You take a look at yourself in the mirror, hair crumpled in a mess as frizzy strands stuck up. You had no energy left in to move, your hand rest against the sink as you stare at yourself in the mirror, thinking about the predicament.

Yeosang should be allowed to see whoever he wanted, it wasn’t your businesses. But it was your job as his best friend to be happy for him. 

That’s not how you felt about it at all. ‘No strings attached’ was the first thing you worried about, one of you was going to fail.

That, someone, was you. 

After all this time, you finally realized.

You’d fallen in love with your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his best friend, he was yours. A pair of friends with a few extra benefits with no strings of course. But that didn’t stop you. Your feelings just had to find a way to become latched onto Yeosang, making every little thing he does a trigger for you to gush over him. It would only be convenient for him to say the same. Sadly enough, he wasn’t saying it to you. You were his best friend, but he was more than that to you.

He held her hand like they were delicate flowers. With yours, he held them like they were roses, careful, and cautiously of thorns. One prick would bleed out closeted emotions. And that was the problem, you weren’t careful holding his.

“Are you going to Wooyoung’s party tonight?” A deep voice snaps you out of your thoughts. Mingi takes another bite out of his sandwich, eyes still fixated on his screen.

“He’s having another one?” You sigh, throwing your napkin on the empty plate as you lean back against the seat.

“You really shouldn’t be surprised at this point” Mingi claps his hands together, rubbing off the crumbs as he chews down the rest of his food.

Wooyoung was notoriously known for his wild parties, everyone who went has said they’d go again even if it means accidentally chopping of their finger.

Yes, someone has done that. And that someone was either completely drunk off their heads or just a dumbass wanting to collect the social points they desperately wanted.

One time, you swore you witnessed a drunk Yunho urinating on Wooyoung’s poor dog. It was a good thing he tucked his thing away before it was bitten off. It was something that would most definitely scar you for life.

“Yeah, I’ll go, I guess” You cross your arms, watching Mingi tap away on his screen as he doesn’t bother to reply. He knew not to pressure you into going to things otherwise he’d mentally cry at the sight of your death glares.

There was one reason behind your hesitant reply. And that reason was Yeosang. You didn’t want to see him trail his hands up and down somebody else, it would be quiet the feeling, seeing someone who isn’t you have their body occupied with his rough hands.

You’d been avoiding him for days now, it was better that way. The more you avoid him, the more you hope the unrequited love between you and him go away.

“I’ll pick you up?” Mingi tucks his phone in his back pocket before sliding out of the booth, letting you follow behind.

“Yeah, same time as always” You clutch your jacket in your arms as the two of you exit the diner, pushing through the cooling air as you navigate your way back to campus.

“Alright, I’ll see you later” Mingi waved before parting away from you, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he walks away.

* * *

The day headed along just fine, that was until you spotted him wrapped around her finger.

He embraced her in his arms as if she was his long lost soul mate. With you, he held you as if you were another friend. Just a friend.

Yeosang’s bright smile stopped you in your tracks, he rarely ever does smile, and when he does, it’s with you.

You wish you could just go up to him and say what your heart wanted to say, but you knew the potential disaster that could erupt from spilling out the three big words.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring deep in his eyes as if she was drawing a spell upon him, a love spell that Yeosang was slowly falling into.

Your breath hitched at the back of your throat, head throbbing as you feel the stinging pain travel up your spine, reaching your eyes. You force yourself to pry yourself away from the sight, blinking back the tears brimming your eyes as you sniffle back a cry.

The walk home felt longer than any other day, maybe because Yeosang wasn’t walking behind you, poking your sides with sticks he’d pick up from the ground. You’d scold him for it, but that didn’t do much other than making him laugh as he finds ways to annoy you even more.

Your chest hurt just thinking about the simple things about him, the way he made you feel when he was around, just thinking about him made the pain in your chest unbearable.

Perhaps Wooyoung’s one of many parties could find a way to let you escape from the reality that Yeosang wasn’t yours anymore, he never was but that’s what your weak dumb heart had told you.

A distraction, that’s what you needed, something or someone to be your escapism. You’ve had enough with the sleepless nights, reminiscing to yourself of the times Yeosang had made you feel good, the times he made you smear your makeup on the pillow as he fucked you deep into the mattress.

Sadly, that was all gone now. Oh, how you’ll miss it dearly. You’ve tried everything to push him out of your head, nothing worked, nearly everything had reminded you of Yeosang. But who knows what Wooyoung’s notorious party would have in store for you tonight.

* * *

“God, how much cologne did you spray?” Your face scrunches in disgust as Mingi’s cologne punches you immediately when you step inside the car.

“Not enough” Mingi chuckles, obviously joking before rolling down the windows, letting the cool breeze brush away the unnecessary amount of cologne.

Mingi presses down on the gas, accelerating the two of you down the street to the wild party where you hopefully won’t witness another grimacing sight of Wooyoung’s poor dog being urinated on.

You could already spot the drunk couples sneaking around the side of the house as the car pulled up to the busy residence. Music boomed loudly through the walls of Wooyoung’s home, the smell of alcohol becoming prominent as you walk towards the entrance.

“I forgot what it was like coming to one of his parties” You yell over the music, making Mingi lower his head down to yours.

“Really? With a party like this, no one is going to forget. Let’s go!” Mingi ushered you, slipping into the crowd of people as he waits for you to follow behind.

“Mingi! Y/N!” Your head snaps to the high-pitched voice, Wooyoung stood with wide arms in the kitchen, grinning largely before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“I’ve missed these nights, Wooyoung” You hug Wooyoung back as he greets the two of you.

“Yeah?! I’m surprised you made it tonight!” You could tell he was already drunk off his head, undoubtfully not going to remember a thing the next morning.

“I know right? I need to get drunk” You chuckle as Wooyoung’s eyes widen at your statement, clearly not expecting that sort of response from you.

“Fuck yeah! Mingi, let’s gOoOOoo!” Wooyoung waved his arms in the air as he turned his back, reaching for the half-empty bottles on the counter.

“Nah, man. I’m driving” Mingi shook his head, declining Wooyoung’s drunken offer.

“Boo, you whore”

* * *

Your body swayed along with the beat, eyes shut as your hands tangled into your hair, the normal drunken movements on the dancefloor.

There was nothing you cared for in the world anymore, vodka and some other booze numbing your thoughts as you grind your ass against someone you vaguely recognize.

“Fuck, Y/N” It took you a solid five seconds before identifying the voice against your ear.

“Oop- Mingissiiiiiiiiiiiiii” Your words slurred as you snap your head to the side to face a flustered Mingi.

“Hello to you too” Mingi smirked, rocking his body with yours, hands hesitantly making their way to your sides, making you bite your lip as you pressed your body further against his.

“You look cute tonighttttt” Your voice became softer, leaning back against his shoulder as your lips brush his ear, letting your left arm snake back around his neck.

“And so do you, about time you got drunk again” Mingi’s deep chuckle sent chills down your spine, making you press yourself further against him, wanting more of his warmth as his hot breath fanned over your neck.

“Mhmmmmm fuckkkk” Your breathing quickened as your mind clouds with haze, mind going numb as you couldn’t care less about who was feeling you up behind you.

“I really don’t want to do this when you’re drunk” Mingi growled, nipping at your earlobe as his hands continue to slide up and down your sides, gently caressing the flesh as you grind your hips back against his crotch.

“Mingi, does it look like I care?” You push his head forward with the hand behind his head, letting your lips graze over his plump ones.

“Fuck, you’re killing me”

Mingi’s plump lips plant on to yours, groaning into the kiss as he moves hips against your ass, resting his hands on your waist. Your lips moved in sync, tongues wrestling for dominance as your eyes close and body subconsciously swaying slowly against one another.

You moan into the kiss as you feel Mingi’s thumb dig into your lower back, holding a firm grip on you as he pushes your hips back and forth against him, rubbing your ass on his crotch.

The heated kiss breaks apart as you feel another pair of hands on your body. Your eyes meet with another pair of soft brown ones. His chest was pressed against yours as he towers over you, seemingly close in height with Mingi, except with a ridiculous shade of blue patched on his hair.

“OooOOh what’s yourrrrr name?” You let your spare hand roam over his chest, tracing the outlines of his peck before snaking it around his neck.

“You know who I am, Y/N” The boy chuckled at you as you stared at him with droopy questioning eyes.

“Ooohhh- YUNHO!” You finally recognize the boy pressed in front of you.

Yunho sheepishly smiles, hands still resting on your waist as his body pressed against yours, swaying to the beat as you were sandwiched between him and Mingi.

“You’re lookin’ pretty wild tonight” Yunho grumbled against your ear.

“She’s loving it though” Mingi spoke up, smirking at the boy in front of him before letting his lips graze over your neck to the back of your ear.

“Mhmm yeah I’m loving it” You slightly moaned at Mingi’s hot breath fanning over your neck as he peppers wet kisses up and down.

With one hand resting around to the side of Mingi’s neck, the other makes its way behind Yunho’s head, letting your fingers tangle with his hair as the space between your bodies only grow smaller.

The gap between your faces was insanely close and you couldn’t care less. With Mingi sending sparking your nerves and tendering your ass with his crotch, you couldn’t back out now. It was too fun, especially now that you have another one in front of you.

The alcohol may be the major influence on your sleazy actions but you definitely needed it. What better way than to erase Yeosang with two others taking his place?

Yunho’s nose brushes against yours, tilting his head to the side before letting his lips graze over yours. Your breathing quickened as no inch of your body was left untouched, Yunho slides his hands down to your hips as he caresses the flesh lightly with Mingi’s hands still trail up and down your sides.

You nip down gently on Yunho’s bottom lip as you push the back of his head forward to you, closing the small gap between your lips.

You couldn’t help but moan at the way his soft plump lips moved with yours as Mingi’s taped onto your neck, giving you the best of both worlds.

Yunho slips his tongue into your mouth, playing around with yours. Your bodies continue to sway smoothly against the beat of the music, colorful lights beaming left and right with sweaty bodies grinding against one another on the compact dancefloor.

You open your eyes slightly, which unfortunately lead you staring at Yeosang, who was blocked by Yunho before.

Yeosang stared back at you, shock in his eyes as he witnesses the two boys pressed up against your body. But all you could do was shut your eyes again, blocking him out as you deepen yourself into the kiss.

Yunho breaks from the kiss, pecking your cheek before dropping his head onto your neck with Mingi occupying the other side.

You could see Yeosang through the bodies, he was still staring at you. That was until she came, Eujin, wrapping her arms around his neck as she forced him to dance with her.

You didn’t feel pain like you thought you would, thank god for the tequila numbing your body as Mingi and Yunho gives you the pleasure you deprived of.

Your eyes stay glued on Yeosang, watching him roam his hands all over her backside before squeezing her ass.

Oh, how you wish that was you. The sight of it made you grow wetter, watching his veiny hands touch every single inch of her body that should ultimately be you.

The two of you were practically in a staring competition. You took the opportunity to take Mingi’s head up, pressing your lips against him again.

“Mingi, I want you” You moaned into the kiss, sounding as desperate as you can.

“You’re drunk, Y/N, we can’t do that” You secretly knew he wanted it too, but he was still a gentleman despite having the advantage of ripping off your clothes in the state you were in now.

“Fuck, Mingi, I need something” Your eyes plead, whining for some sort of affection other than his lips.

“Mhmm, you sure?” The subtle tease in his voice made you whine even more, pushing your ass harder against his hardening dick.

“Yes” Mingi responded with another kiss as you feel one of his hands moving to your stomach, fingers playing with the edge of your waistband.

Yunho seemed to have noticed to subtle motion, smirking as he decides to attach his lips to your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, making you moan into the kiss with Mingi.

Mingi’s fingers teasingly trail under your waistband, hand completely in your pants as his fingers press against your throbbing clit.

You weren’t worried about anyone else seeing as the darkness cloaked the room with only cheap colorful lights being the source of brightness.

Mingi starts to slowly rub little circles on your clit, making you unintentionally break the kiss from the overwhelming pleasure of Yunho’s lips against your sensitive neck and Mingi’s fingers rubbing your clit.

Your head rolls back against Mingi’s shoulder, exposing more of your neck for Yunho’s hungry lips as Mingi watches your face scrunch up in pleasure.

With a position like this, you were hoping Yeosang was watching, watching the way Mingi and Yunho make your face scrunch up in pleasure the same way he did with you.

Your eyes flutter open, still droopy as you tame the pleasure. Yeosang’s eyes were still fixated on you, this time his eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenched as his lips pressed into a thin line.

Eujin didn’t seem to take notice in his expression as she made out with his neck. You smirk at him from across the dancefloor, showing him your most desperate expression as Mingi’s fingers played with your slit and Yunho loving your front.

Your head turns tilts to the side, lifting Yunho’s head with the hand behind his head before slamming your lips back onto his.

All the problems in the world were gone, you couldn’t give two single shits about what these boys did to you and you absolutely loved it.

You loved the fire that coursed through your body as the alcohol controlled your decisions.

Although Mingi quite simply knows he’s being used, he wouldn’t hesitate to make you feel good at least once. As for Yunho? Who knows, he’s seen with a different girl every party. It didn’t bother you one bit.

Except for the body pressed against Yeosang. Eujin had what was yours, and you weren’t happy with sharing.

All that thought was abolished when Mingi suddenly slips his fingers into your wet pussy, slowly pumping in and out of you.

You moan against Yunho, making him smirk as he connects his lips back on to yours, muffling your moans with his tongue.

Even though your eyes were shut, you couldn’t help but roll them back as Mingi starts pumping in and out faster, tightening the knot fixated in the pit of your stomach.

“Mmmmnnnngh- fuck” You break from the kiss as Mingi curled his fingers inside you, palm brushing over your clit continuously as his fingers work faster in your wet pussy, quickening your breathing.

Yunho rubs his thumbs across the exposed flesh of your waist as he lets your head rest on his broad shoulder.

Yeosang’s eyes never left your little softcore porn on the dancefloor. Your walls clench around Mingi’s fingers as Yeosang begins kneading Eujin’s ass, bodies bouncing along to the music.

You miss the way Yeosang’s hands tenderized your ass raw with his spanks, the way he rubbed them when he fucked you from the back, the way he squeezed them when he fucked you against the wall. You miss him.

Your mind flushes with haze as you feel the knot in your stomach tightening with each fast pump. You could almost hear the squelching of your juices pushing back inside you by Mingi’s fingers over the loud pumping music.

Your face scrunches harder in pleasure, struggling to focus on Yeosang’s fuming expression as your moans became impossible to control.

“You close, baby?” Mingi growled against your ear, planting a wet kiss on the sensitive flesh under your ear as Yunho makes his way back around to your parted lips, taking the opportunity to kiss you again as his hands make their way around to your ass, squeezing them before pushing you forward against his body, making you moan louder as Mingi’s fingers dug deeper inside you.

“Fuck, yes, keep going ohmygodohmygod-” A low shaky moan drips from your lips as the quivering orgasm rips through your body, making your ass suddenly press back against Mingi as he pants, fingers pumping vigorously in and out of you, cupping your clit with his palm.

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat, the hand resting behind Mingi’s head shoots in front of you as you hold on to Yunho for leverage, letting Mingi fuck out your orgasm with his long fingers.

Yunho wore a satisfied smirk across his face as he watches your body twitch from the nerves sparking in pleasure.

You pant against Yunho’s ear as you bring yourself to cling around his neck with Mingi still closely pressed behind you, fingers slowing down before sliding out of your gushing pussy with a snap of your waistband.

“That was hot” You hear Yunho praise.

You couldn’t focus on the voices pressed against your ear. All you could fix your mind on was Yeosang, who was still staring at you from across the dancefloor, unamused by your little desperate act to make him jealous.

The two of you battle out with stares for a little while before he breaks his sight, looking back at Eujin before cupping her face.

Your heart raced as your eyes glued on the couple, mentally pleading Yeosang not to do what you thought he’d do.

Sadly, he does. Yeosang’s lips press against hers, it was a rather slow intimate kiss, one only real couples give to each other. A kiss you desperately craved your entire friendship with Yeosang.

The emotions start pooling back into your body, lips trembling as your head lightens. The sight made you sick to the core, she devoured his lips as their heads tilt back and forth seemingly hungry.

“I’m gonna head out for a bit” You squeeze out between Mingi and Yunho, who simply nod their heads before inching towards the kitchen.

You were hit with a wave of fresh, sweat-free air as you head out to the backyard, filled with much more calmer people as they giggled away with whoever they were talking to.

Your legs take a break from standing, letting out a breath of relief as your bottom plops down on the bench far from the crowd people.

Despite just getting fingerbanged by one of your best friends, it still didn’t help with that fact that Yeosang was so carved deep in your heart that he still pained you no matter what.

You hated yourself. The ‘distraction’ or ‘distractions’ only made you feel worse. It only made Yeosang hurt you even more and that was for you to blame.

Fuck you really loved him. That was the hard part.

You could fall head over heels for him all over again even if it meant ripping your heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his best friend, he was yours. A pair of friends with a few extra benefits with no strings of course. But that didn’t stop you. Your feelings just had to find a way to become latched onto Yeosang, making every little thing he does a trigger for you to gush over him. It would only be convenient for him to say the same. Sadly enough, he wasn’t saying it to you. You were his best friend, but he was more than that to you.

“Are you hungry?” The calming silence broke as Mingi sits up from the bed, sliding his arm out from underneath your neck to collect his discarded clothes on the floor.

“Not really, no” You hug the blanket closer to your naked chest as you also sit up, leaning your back against the headboard.

“So when we were fucking, that noise wasn’t your stomach?” Mingi raised a brow, smirking as he stood shirtless in the middle of his room, boxers still showing from his unzipped jeans.

“Okay, maybe a little bit” Your finger hovered over your thumb as Mingi watches you measure your hunger.

“Thought so. How does pizza sound?”

“Don’t you ever get tired of pizza?”

Ordering pizza wasn’t something new every time you found yourself ripping Mingi’s clothes off in his bedroom. Almost every ice-breaker was Mingi tapping away on his screen, picking at the greasy options.

Ever since the night of Wooyoung’s party, you couldn’t get Yeosang out of your head. Every time you bumped into him in the hallways, the picture of him kissing her was triggered and tattooed into your mind. The way he touched her like he touched you and the way he kissed her in which he never kissed you.

Eujin had everything you wanted, it was natural that you only grew jealous of her for being the one Yeosang sought for. You couldn’t see what you lacked in, maybe he really did see you as just a best friend.

Mingi didn’t see that. That little show you put out on the dancefloor was enough for him to realize how broken you were. You were both broken, such similarities were enough for you to cling onto each other hoping to help one another. But, you didn’t feel helped at all, you were the one helping.

“That’s like asking if I ever get tired of you” The bed dipped where Mingi planted his hands, leaning forward with his face inches away from yours.

“You’re so- I don’t even know” You lightly scoff at Mingi’s generic response, mockingly unimpressed at his attempt to make you smile.

“Cheesy? Yeah, I get that a lot”

“Maybe that’s why you’re single”

“Wow, that stung. Pepperoni?” Mingi mocked a hurt reaction, placing his hands over his heart and winced before dropping his act and grabbing his phone off the nightstand.

“Only if I get to stay the night”

“Of course”

* * *

1...2...3...

Ring!

Students scurry out through the double doors with their hardcover books hugged to their chests as the day comes to an end. The parking lot emptied one car at a time as you step closer to exit the campus.

In weather like this, riding home in Mingi’s car would be a luxury. He was unfortunate enough to pop a tire, leaving you to rely on your tired legs to drag yourself home without the goodness of aircon.

That was until you had regretfully opened the text yeosang had sent you. He was the only one left in the carpark, leaning against the door of his car from across the lot.

Yeosang: Turn around

You: What do you want?

Yeosang: I just want to talk. please?

You: We’re talking right now, are we not?

Yeosang: Don’t make this difficult. It won’t take long, I promise.

You: You promise a lot of things, Yeosang...

A tired sigh left you before closing your phone, slipping it into your bag as you walked over as quick as your tired legs could allow. Half of Yeosang’s body was already inside the car as he waited for you, resting his chin on his hand sitting on the car door.

“Hey” It was about probably the first time you’ve officially grown awkward with Yeosang around.

“Hey” You greeted back before unlocking the door, sliding your body in as you sat down with a huff.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Your eyes stay glued to the empty lot in front of you as Yeosang attempts to break out in a conversation.

“Yeah, it has”

“I miss you” If it wasn’t for the blasting of the air con, Yeosang would’ve probably heard how loud your heart was beating right now.

“It doesn’t seem like it- with your new girlfriend and all” You subtly snicker, forcefully prying your eyes away from the still scene and to the side, hiding your panic as you lock eyes with Yeosang’s soft brown ones.

“I didn’t think that it would impact our friendship so much-”

“Really? You didn’t think what it’d be like? What it’d be like for me? Have you ever thought about how I felt when you were off focusing on Eujin like she was your entire world- like she was the only one in your life? I’m your best friend, and it seems like you forgot about that”

You could spot the pang of guilt floating in Yeosang’s eyes. It wouldn’t be a surprise for him to notice the pain in yours. He knew you so well, after all.

“You really think that? That I’ve forgotten you?” Yeosang leans closer, resting his elbow onto the center console as his face inches closer you start to feel his subtle breaths on your skin.

“Haven’t you?” Your voice was almost as quiet as a mouse, lighter than a feather as you grow to feel a fixed pool of emotion in you.

“I would never” Yeosang took you by surprise, lifting your chin up with his finger and pulling your face closer.

“Yeosang-”

“I really did miss you...” It felt like the world had stopped spinning once you felt Yeosang’s lips on yours after so long.

You couldn’t help but kiss him back despite knowing he wasn’t yours to take, or to begin with. Your lips moved perfectly in sync with Yeosang now cupping your face, feeling his other hand move to your thigh.

The sparks set off in the depths of your stomach after feeling Yeosang’s touch again, his fingertips danced outside along the hem of your shorts, caressing your thigh before sliding his finger under. The throbbing in your clit only grew stronger when Yeosang’s cold fingers touched it over your panties.

Your legs rub together softly as you moan into the kiss, pushing harder as you crave more of his lips. Yeosang’s fingertips circle over your clothed clit before cupping your core with his fingers, sliding them up and down the material of your panties against your pussy.

“Fuck-” You couldn’t help but to drag your hand over to his chest, feeling his muscles over his thin shirt before gliding your hand down to his hard-on and palming him over the rough material of his jeans.

Almost every thought in your brain disappeared the moment Yeosang slid his hand under your panties, his cold fingers making you twitch as he made contact with your clit once more. You could feel the wetness in your panties spread with each rub Yeosang made.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much...” Yeosang whispered against your lips before dipping his face against your neck, running over it with his tongue as he smoothly inserted a finger into you, pumping slowly as you fumbled with his belt.

“This is wrong. This is so wrong” But you needed it, you needed it so badly.

Every bit of empathy left in your body was out the window. You couldn’t care less about what the consequences were, you had him again. You had Yeosang again even if it meant for a brief moment, heck maybe even for the last time.

“You don’t seem to mind”

“You don’t either”

“Why should I?” Yeosang shot his head up from the crook of your neck, gazing intently into your eyes for an answer.

“If it’s not obvious enough, you have a girlfriend”

“You’re not making it any easier to stop” Yeosang shot a look down at your hand cupping his bulge over his boxers. It was quite a view you’ve missed.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you sometimes-” Your lips found their way back onto Yeosang’s, kissing him as if you were starved of his affection.

Yeosang moved his hand out from underneath your shorts, gripping both sides of your hips before pulling you closer to him. Your leg slung over, pushing yourself on top of Yeosang’s lap as your hands roamed freely all over his chest.

His lips plump and soft just like you remembered, hair still soft but rough just the way you liked it as it tangled through your fingers. For a split second it seemed as if everything was right again.

Your tongues danced with each other as Yeosang’s hands smoothed over your ass, pushing it back and forth so that you were subtly grinding on his clothed hard on. A small groan left Yeosang in between your kiss, making you press your chest against his as the wetness pooling in your panties grow even bigger.

“I don’t think this is the best place to-”

“Shh, everyone’s gone home by now” Yeosang groaned, hand sliding up from your thighs to underneath your shirt, pulling it over your head before tossing it to the side leaving you in your black bra.

“I hope you’re right, Yeosang- oh god” You weakened at the feeling of his face against your chest, tongue lapping over your nipple as he unclipped your bra and throwing it to the passenger seat.

“Fuck I’ve missed this so much, so so so much” Yeosang lifted his hips slightly, struggling to pull down his boxers just enough for his dick to spring free and rub against your stomach.

“Oh you have no idea...” A drop of saliva falls onto the tip of Yeosang’s dick, letting you stroke him easily before sliding the bottom of your shorts and panties to the side, sinking down on him with a breathy groan and face scrunching in pleasure.

Your parted lips brushed against Yeosang’s as you take in the stretch, hips moving ever so slightly up and down his dick. Yeosang couldn’t help but let his head fall back against the rest, eyes droopy as he clenches his jaw and arms snaked around your back, holding you close.

As horny as you were with Yeosang back when you were proper fuck-buddies, never once had the two of you done it in the car. It was quite a convenient timing for it now.

“Mhm fu- just like that oh christ-” Yeosang looks absolutely beautiful with his head back, enjoying the way you ride his dick. His neck was even prettier with a blank canvas for you to paint your hickeys onto him.

The air in your lungs was almost non-existent as you bounced up and down faster on his dick, clenching tighter as you felt a ball form in the pit of your stomach. You took the opportunity to take your lips on to Yeosang’s neck, kissing it just like he did yours.

It felt like a dream being this close to Yeosang again, physically close. His touch mesmerised you like no other. He was your ecstasy and you couldn’t get enough of him, you don’t ever think you will.

The squelching noises from your juices against your pussy and Yeosang’s cock grew louder with each bounce, knees growing weaker and thigh muscles burning as you start to chase your own high. Yeosang shot open his eyes, brows deeply furrowed as his lips parted, raising his face up at yours for a kiss.

“Cum on my cock, I know you want to” Gosh, his words still had that same effect. His silver tongue always got the best of you, Yeosang always knew how to make you weak. Especially for him.

“Yes ohmygod yes-” Yeosang groaned loudly before shifting lower, gripping your hips in place as he thrusted his hips up.

A small whimper left your mouth as your mouth widely gapes from the pleasure throwing sparks left and right throughout your body. The small knot in the depths of your stomach grew tighter, on the brink of snapping as you bounced with Yeosang’s movements.

His hands roamed your back as his hips buckled further into you, having you release such broken moans as your legs ache from the consistent movements. Yeosang’s deep groans against your chest sent shivers down your spine, making your head fill with a cloud of lust and pleasure as you feel the nerve-sparking high come.

“Oh my god mhmmph-” Your face scrunched in the overwhelming pleasure, moans staggering as a course of blissful euphoria flooded through your head, walls convulsing around Yeosang’s cock.

Your face dipped in the crook of Yeosang’s neck, panting heavily as he kept his hands on your hips, caressing your skin with his thumb. A soft kiss was planted onto your shoulder, feeling Yeosang’s warm breath of air fan over your sensitive skin.

There was a fraction of you that wanted to leave right now, ashamed of how easily you let yourself fall right for Yeosang’s charms like always. But the other fraction just wanted to stay like this forever, as weird as it sounds.

“You’re gonna catch a cold like this-” Your head lifts up from Yeosang’s neck, gazing at him droopily before a shirt was pulled over your head.

“What about my bra?” You lazily smile, poking your arms through the holes of your shirt.

“I like you without a bra” Yeosang kissed your neck, gazing intently into your eyes as he brushed your hair out of your face.

“Can you take me home now?”

“Only if you get off my dick”

* * *

It hasn’t been such a bad day, so far at least. For the first time in a while you had a consistent smile on your face, happier than before. You concluded the reasoning behind your positive attitude was the unexpected encounter with Yeosang in the parking lot yesterday.

Classes haven’t been too dreadful and you were surprisingly left without work to be done over the weekend. Everything seemed almost too perfect, too in place. That was until a hand smacked its way across your face.

Eujin, of course, stood in front of you with possibly the most irritating ‘angry’ face you’ve ever seen. It was almost as if she practiced it in the mirror the night before.

“You fucking slut, what was going through your sick head?” Almost all heads snapped to the commotion, you could see her friends huddled in a circle whispering at whatever she was doing.

“You crazy bi- What the fuck are you talking about?” You raised a hand to your cheek, still throbbing from the slap she had landed.

“Don’t act all dumb after fucking my boyfriend!” You gasped at the stinging feeling on your scalp, Eujin pulled your head back with you trying to grab a hold of her hand to pry it off.

“Fucking let go of me!” All eyes were on you two for sure now, phones pushed against your direction.

You dropped your bag, grabbing Eujin’s hair as you dragged her down to the ground with you with a series of grunting and snarling. The grip on your hair never loosened with how many times you tried to pull her off.

“Hey! Hey! Stop it!” A strong grip pulled you apart from the locked hair-pulling, your head snapped up to Eujin being pulled further away by the waist, it was Yeosang’s arms that wrapped around her.

You didn’t bother looking back to see who held you back, it was the booming voice that let you instantly know it was Mingi. Your hair was most likely a mess right now, but you doubt it was worse than the bird’s nest on Eujin’s hair.

“What the fuck are you doing Eujin?” Yeosang snarled, brows sunk deep as he glares at her waiting for an answer.

“Putting this slut in her place- let go of me!” Eujin struggled against Yeosang’s hold, clawing at his arms in an attempt to have him release her.

“What? What the fuck are you talking ab-” Yeosang looked at her with confusion before she dropped to the ground, rummaging through her bag before pulling her phone out.

“I’m talking about this-” Your eyes widened in shock. Those distinct memories came flooding back to you in an instant as you stared at the picture on her phone.

“Who took this?” As stressed out as you were at Eujin, you couldn’t pinpoint the anger issued towards who took this photo.

“One of my friends of course, she left something in the library and stumbled upon your whore ass fucking my boyfriend”

You felt Mingi’s hold on your waist loosen as he obviously took shock from the photo too. Actually, almost everyone in the parking lot had eyes wide.

“You fucking prick, you have a girlfriend but you fuck her instead? Are you fucking nuts?” Mingi pushed past your shoulder, marching towards Yeosang as he barely towers over him.

“What the fuck is it to you? It’s none of your business who I fuck” Their foreheads pushed against each other, glaring daggers into each other’s eyes before Mingi lifted his arms to push Yeosang back, making him stumble a fair bit.

You started to panic, knowing the nerve-wrecking outcome of this situation. Eujin stood there, hurt but angry after listening to the words that had spewed out of Yeosang’s mouth. Any girlfriend would obviously be upset that their boyfriend showed no remorse, not even guilt.

“Fucking asshole-” Yeosang grabbed Mingi by the collar, balling up his fist before swinging it right to his face, making Mingi fall back onto the ground as Yeosang climbed on top of him almost instantly, throwing a few punches as you stood there with a hand over your wide mouth.

“Yeosang, stop!” You cried, unable to comprehend the conflict unfolding in front of you, Eujin was nowhere to be seen, probably disappeared after seeing enough and coming to realisation that Yeosang didn’t care, never cared.

Mingi pushed himself off the ground with Yeosang still on top of him, grabbing his shirt as he threw his own punch right to Yeosang’s jaw. Your heart pounded rapidly against your chest, head aching from the constant times you’ve pleaded for them to stop only to have your words brushed off like nothing.

“Please! Just stop!” You were too cautious to intervene, already afraid by their sides they’ve never shown before.

“Jesus fuck- Mingi!” A loud booming voice emitted across the parking lot, your teary eyes shot to Yunho sprinting from the other side of the lot. Anyone could tell it was Mingi’s fiery red head beating up another guy.

Yunho was strong enough to pull back an aggravated Mingi off Yeosang’s limp body, blood pouring out of his nose as he laid there panting heavily. Mingi’s nostrils flared as he stared at the product of his punches, not attempting to struggle from Yunho’s hold.

“I’ve had enough of you” Mingi snarled, pushing through the crowd with their phones lit up against your faces.

“C’mon, I’m taking you two home” Yunho patted your arm before chasing after Mingi. You grabbed your bag off the ground before pushing your body through the dispersing crowd, following behind Yunho to his car.

The two of you could feel the anger radiating off Mingi’s body from afar, not saying a word to him in attempt not to have him snap unnecessarily at you two. The cold air inside the car calmed you down slightly, refreshing you from the aftermath of getting your hair pulled and manhandling in the boiling heat.

It was calming for a split second before Mingi decided to slam the car door shut, making you flinch and the atmosphere awkward again. Yunho shot you a concerning glance through the mirror before looking at Mingi, sighing before exiting the parking lot.

The entire drive was quiet, Mingi’s eyes locked onto the passing scenery the entire time as you threw the occasional worried glances. You didn’t bother trying to talk to him, it wasn’t like he wanted to talk either.

Your thoughts couldn’t stop mingling around Yeosang. Was he okay? You hoped he went home, taking care of his wounds instead of waiting for you to do them like always.

It took you back to the time he’d get himself into trouble at those sketchy nightclubs the two of you sussed out for fun. It never ended well of course, one of you just had to get a knock down.

But, now he had no one with him, he didn’t know what to use in the first aid kit despite it being pretty self-explanatory. Your worries wouldn’t go away without knowing if he was taking care of himself or not.

“You’ll be okay?” Yunho pulled up to your apartment building, throwing a side glance before unlocking the car doors.

“Yeah, thanks- Mingi, come with me” No response, even Yunho cringed at Mingi’s silent treatment.

“Why?” After a long agonising silence, he spoke up, turning his slightly softened face to you that made you subtly gulp.

“Please?” You could see Yunho tapping his steering wheel with his fingers in your peripheral vision, waiting for the two of you to finally leave his car so he can go home.

Mingi didn’t say another word before unlatching the handle and slam the door shut, not as aggressively as before, as he got out. You followed behind, issuing a small ‘thank you’ to Yunho before he drove off.

The small stomps up the stairs to your apartment echoed through the building, Mingi slid his hand up the railing as he stopped in front of the door to your apartment, keeping his head down as you fumbled with your keys. He followed closely behind inside as you pushed through to your apartment, slipping into the kitchen.

“You wanna tell me what that was back there?” You leaned against the counter, palms gripping the edges as Mingi stood across from you against the fridge.

“The explaining should be coming from you-”

“I asked you first”

You copped a silence from Mingi once again, he sighed as his head dropped. As much as you were concerned with Yeosang, you couldn’t help but worry for Mingi too. He may have been your best friend less than Yeosang was but he still was.

“It was nothing, he’s just an asshole. Shouldn’t be fucking other people when his ignorant ass has a girlfriend already”

“Is that it?”

“... I was angry okay? I was angry at myself for letting you get into this shit- look what happened, you got hurt” He was right, you did get hurt. Not just physically by the hands of that retread bitch but in a way Mingi wouldn’t understand.

You felt horrible for making Mingi feel like this, like he had to blame himself. When really it was you who he should blame. You let your emotions conquer logic and look where that got you. Two friends fighting each other as the other doesn’t know what to do with their life.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for this-”

“Well I should, I let myself fall in love with you and now I can’t go back even if I wanted to” It was that one word that had struck a chord in you, did you hear it right? Did he really say the ‘L’ word? Did Mingi really say the ‘L’ word?

“Y-You what?”

“I know you said no feelings but I couldn’t help it. You know me, that’s why I told you it was a bad idea when you asked me about-” Mingi stepped closer, waving his hands almost frantically as he panicked with his words “-this” He motioned between the two of you, clearly indicating about the platonic sexual relationship the two of you had going on after the night at Wooyoung’s party.

“Why didn’t you just stop me? Or stop this?”

“Because I liked seeing you happy, I liked seeing you happy when I made you happy”

“Mingi, I-I don’t know what to say”

“You don’t have to say anything, I already know”

“Know what?”

“Know your love lies with someone else. Yeosang. That’s why I couldn’t stand him today”

“You stayed with me even though you knew?”

“I wasn’t going to let you feel miserable so I may as well helped you at least try to get over him”

“I’m so sorry” You never realised Mingi had such feelings for you, only platonic ones, which became not so platonic.

“It was worth it” Mingi gently cups your face, thumb swiping across your cheek as he stood close to you, gazing down at you with apologetic eyes.

“Was it really?” You felt bad enough for your clueless behaviour, using Mingi as another one of your late night calls to get the thoughts of Yeosang out of your head while he cherished you, cherished your body.

“So worth it”

“I really am sorry”

“I should be the one apologising. I don’t want you feeling like this”

“Then get rid of it” You pleaded with your eyes, any sense of love to your body is what you craved at the moment. Just love to have you forget about all the complications, about the troubles.

“A-Are you sure?” Mingi stuttered, pulling back for a better look of your droopy face.

“However you want to” You pressed your chest against Mingi’s face inches away as you desperately seek some sort of affection.

Mingi pressed his lips against yours hungrily, grabbing your waist before propping you onto the kitchen counter for his body to push between your legs. Your arms slung lazily over his shoulders and around his neck as you held him close for your lips.

His hands roamed your back as your teeth clashed with his, heads tilting side to side with you snaking a hand underneath Mingi’s shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Your hands traced the outline of his pecks before locking your lips back on his, slipping a hand underneath his boxers and palming his cock.

Mingi groaned against the kiss, nipping on your bottom lip before gliding his hand down your thigh, squeezing it before trailing his thumb closely to the hem of your panties underneath your shorts. You quietly moaned as his thumb makes contact with your clit underneath your panties, circling it around slowly.

You deepen the kiss, swiping his bottom lip with your tongue as your fingers play with his red locks at the back of his head. Mingi kisses the corner of your lips as he trails his soft pecks down your jaw to your neck, making your eyes roll back at the sensation of his warm breath fanning across your sensitive skin.

You could definitely feel the love in all of Mingi’s kisses, his touches and his movements. It was saddening you could reciprocate the same for him, leaving him probably more broken than he already was.

By the time Mingi’s lips had reached your collarbones, his jeans and boxers scrunched at the middle of his thighs, dick sprung free and rubbing against your leg as you pumped it slowly. Your shorts discarded at your ankles with your panties, leaving you now standing between the counter and Mingi’s large frame.

The evening went by like a blur with Mingi cherishing your body in the kitchen and making you cum ardently around his dick with his powerful thrusts. But he did it though, he managed to make you feel less guilty.

It was thanks to him that you managed to feel fine for most parts of the evening. You grew to realise that after this, Mingi would be living in heartache for the rest of his one-sided love until he finds a way to overcome it.

“I should leave” Mingi’s forehead rested against yours before he pulled back, flicking back between both your eyes.

“You don’t want to stay the night?”

“If I stay, it’ll hurt more than I know”

“So this is it?”

“Yeah, this is it I guess” Mingi forced a chuckle, grabbing his scrunched up shirt before pulling it over his body.

“I could’ve made it more romantic, like on a bed, if I knew this would be the last time” You decided to flow with the mere banter, throwing a soft smile at Mingi.

“You can do it with Yeosang. Don’t bother wasting that type of energy on me” A slight pang of guilt shot through your chest, making your face drop at Mingi’s comment.

“Well, it would’ve been the least I could’ve done to thank you. For what you’ve done for me”

“I’m thankful, I really am. You’ve done more for me than I’ve done for you, it’s just sad I won’t be the one getting more” Mingi brushed a strand of loose hair out of your face, smiling intently before hesitantly landing a long hard kiss against your lips.

“You’re trying to make me feel bad again?”

“No of course not, I’m just saying my epiphany out loud so I can find a way to get over you”

“Good luck with that”

“Good luck with Yeosang”


	4. Chapter 4

Eujin never showed that side of her to anyone, the side of her weakened state. Everyone saw her as _that _girl, the girl who took no shit from anyone, the girl who could honestly brush off anything and leave wrecks unscratched. Not in this mess. 

Yeosang didn’t bother defending himself at all, he was a blunt person after all. There was no point in lying about what happened when there was literally evidence of it on her phone, probably deemed tainted now. 

**“Why did you do it?”** Yeosang’s eyes stayed glued to the ground, head slung low as he leant forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Just say you’re done with me and let’s get it over with-” 

“I’m asking you _why_? Why did you get with me even though you were going to crawl back to _her_?” Eujin squeezed the ice pack, hands aching and burning from holding it for too long.

“I don’t know” Yeosang carefully took the ice pack from Eujin’s hands, pressing it against his swollen face before leaning back against his couch.

“Don’t know or don’t want to tell me?” Eujin genuinely cared. She cared about things, especially things that had a necessary reason. 

“Why do you care? Shouldn’t you be yelling at me?” 

“I already yelled enough for today. And, I care because you were the one who made this mess. If it wasn’t for you, then maybe I wouldn’t have let everyone see that side of me. They probably think I’m psycho now” Eujin scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest as she paced back and forth, glaring at Yeosang.

“Everything has to be my fault doesn’t it?”

“That’s because _it_ _is _your fault, idiot” 

Yeosang didn’t know what to say. Why didn’t he just leave her? Save the trouble of confrontation and embarrassment. Heck even a beating.

“I’m sorry”

“You _hurt _me, Yeosang. I thought you actually liked me, thought that I actually found a decent guy for once” Eujin’s head started subtly pounding, barely managing to keep her voice stable as she attempted not to break down in front of Yeosang.

“I’m sorry”

“Saying ‘sorry’ over and over again isn’t going to fucking solve anything, Yeosang!” Anger got the best of Eujin, except, it wasn’t just the anger Yeosang had caused. It was all the built up anger from herself, she let herself fall into the same mistakes once again. 

“Well what the fuck do you want me to say?” The ice pack landed on his coffee table with an ear-piercing sound, making Eujin flinch subtly in the corner. 

“Just admit it so I can get this over and done with”

“Admit what?” Yeosang knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Eujin narrowed her eyes at Yeosang, scoffing in disbelief as she sat down across from him with her elbows on her knees. She needed him to say it in order for her to fully comprehend her mistakes.

“Just. Admit. It” Their eyes locked hard on each other, searching for some sort of reasoning on both parts.

“I love her” Those words were more than enough for Eujin to blink back her tears, leaning back up from her forward position.

“Great. Now we’re done. See you around, Yeosang” Everything ached, from her heart to the back of her throat as she blinked away tears and pushed the thoughts to the back of her head.

Guilt consumed Yeosang for the rest of the night, pondering and pondering of his mistakes. He knew better than to get into a relationship when his feelings laid with someone else, yet he did it anyway.

Now look at his outcome, he broke a girl who was already broken enough. Looking back, he thought, “What was the point of that?”, absolutely nothing. Did he do it out of boredom? Who knows. The only thing he got out of it was a fit of jealousy and sense of realisation. 

Eujin had already left his apartment by the time the ice melted into water in his plastic zip-lock bag. Yeosang continued staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head as the series of events play over and over again, questioning every decision that was made. 

* * *

It wasn’t hard to spot a vibrant red-head in the shelves of hard-cased books. Mingi rarely ever wore his thin framed glasses unless he was studying hard. And he never studies hard. So this was a sight to see. 

**“Can we talk?”** Mingi seemed quite surprised to see Yeosang after the little beating the two had in the parking lot the other day.

“Yeah, what’s up?” The heavy book shut close with a small thump before being slipped back into its slot on the shelf. Mingi’s build was slightly bigger than Yeosang, making it a little more uncomfortable for him to talk to, especially after their little episode. 

“Actually, you don’t mind if we go somewhere else, right?” Yeosang scanned the not-so-empty library, college kids, some even from his course, scattered everywhere at every table with their heads buried in some head-aching pile of words. 

“Uh, sure” Mingi snatched his backpack off his table before following Yeosang closely behind, brewing possibilities in his head of what the deal was.

The two reached the parking lot, it was quite ironic really. With a click of the button on Yeosang’s keys, they stepped into his car, basking in silence before either one muttered a word.

“Is your face okay?” The little ice breaker only made it more awkward than it already was.

“Yeah, I guess. Does it look okay?” Yeosang snapped his head to the side, letting Mingi have a look of his face. 

Mingi felt a slight pang of guilt, the thought of Yeosang rocking up to your place looking like _that _thanks to him was actually quite nerve-wrecking. He was skeptical that you might not see him the same way again, even after his unexpected confession in your kitchen yesterday.

“Sorry” Mingi offered a small apologetic smile. He actually found it quite funny that he was sitting in the car with a guy he beat up literally two parking spots away from this one he was in. 

“It’s okay, I would’ve done the same for the girl I loved too” Yeosang turned back to the front, softly tapping his fingers on his steering wheel.

“Is it _that _obvious?” 

“It’s more prominent than your hair, dude” Mingi’s face flushed, head falling back against the cushion as he kept silent.

“So what’d you bring me out here for?” He was genuinely curious, well, who wouldn’t be?

“Well, we both love her, that’s for sure” 

“Mhm?”

“And only one of us can have her”

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Yeosang” 

As much as it hurt for Mingi to admit it, he had to in order for you to find happiness again. Happiness with Yeosang.

“Don’t say you’re planning to kill me or something” Yeosang chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah… You can have her” Mingi’s response took Yeosang for surprise. 

He was always a competitive guy, always doing what had to be done in order to win. The fact that Mingi was giving up _you_, says a lot. But really, he just loved you that much. Loved you so much he’d rather see you happy than him, even if it meant seeing you with someone else.

“Look, I don’t want to see you all depressed and stuff-”

“I mean it. Trust me, it’s better for her to be with someone she loves too rather than being in a one-sided relationship with me” 

“I’m sorry, bro” Yeosang was hesitant to pat Mingi on the shoulder at first, but then he realised maybe he kind of needed it. 

“Everything happens for a reason. Just make sure you don’t fuck it up otherwise you’d be wasting my potential boyfriend time” The two broke into small chuckles, unbelievably mending their friendship just like that.

“You have my word”

* * *

It was the epitome of a cliche, you could’ve sworn your window was on the brink of cracking from all the stones being thrown at it. You really didn’t want to open it. At all. 

But, it was tempting by the fact that it was Yeosang’s dorky self putting an effort into collecting stones at the bottom of your apartment building and aiming it high at your window. 

**“What do you want? It’s like nine o’clock!”** You swung open the window panes as you hissed at Yeosang, slightly worried that he might’ve actually hit you in the face with his pebbles. 

“To talk?” The pool of pebbles held within the bottom of his shirt dropped to the ground as Yeosang stood there, slightly shivering.

“You couldn’t just have called me?” 

“It’s on silent, doofus” 

Idiot, you told yourself. How could you not realise? You were studying after all.

“Wait over there” You let out a loud sigh before shuffling your slippers on and buzzing the intercom for Yeosang to enter the building. 

His padded footsteps against the lush carpet grew louder as he walked up the stairs. You had already opened the door by the time you saw his ashy brown hair peak from the stairs of the level below you.

“What are you doing h-” Yeosang pushed you inside as his lips locked onto yours, hand cupping both sides of your face as you stumbled back in shock.

“I love you” Oh god, did you just hear that right? 

You couldn’t pry your eyes away from Yeosang’s sparkling ones even if you wanted to. Literally. He was still cupping both sides of your face while flashing a bright grin.

“Huh?” 

“I love you, idiot” The sparkle in Yeosang’s eyes shined even brighter as your cheeks balled from the forming smile.

“You do?” Yeosang looked like he barely caught on to your mere whisper, but he did.

“Yes, I do. And I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner” 

There wasn’t another word you wanted to wanted to say in this moment. It seemed like everything was going your way. 

You pushed yourself forward, pressing your lips on Yeosang’s once again, making Yeosang stumble back onto the couch. You couldn’t think of anything else other than the fact that you had him again.

There was no surprise as to the fact that your clothes had once again been piled on top of each other on the floor. His touch was as mesmerising just like you remembered. 

It wasn’t just sex. It was something more than that. The two of you didn’t realise that sooner. 

“Is your face okay?” You traced small circles on Yeosang’s naked chest, legs tangled with his under your fluffy blanket as the two of you laid on the couch.

“I’m glad both you and Mingi care about my face” Yeosang’s deep chuckle filled your ear, making you chuckle with him.

“You spoke with Mingi?” Suddenly, those vague memories came back to you in an instant. 

“Yeah… he loves you a lot” 

“Boy catches feelings easily, I can’t blame him” 

“I can’t blame him either, I mean who wouldn’t catch feelings for you?”

“Ew, stop that”

“Stop what?”

“Being cheesy, it doesn’t suit you”

“Yeah, you’re right. I kind of cringed too”

Man, it felt great having your best friend back- lover. Lover? Either way, it was great.


End file.
